Tutores
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: Ya no estaban en edad de seguir persiguiendo a lo tonto un balón. El futuro aguardaba. ¿Qué mejor que ponerlos de una vez por todas a estudiar?
1. Castigo

_**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertence exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro. _

**"TUTORES"**

_Castigo_

Miró el examen con desesperanza. Nuevamente había reprobado y, al paso que iba, terminaría suspendiendo la asignatura al finalizar ese semestre. Aunque no quería seguir contemplando aquella enorme calificación en rojo, los mismos números que ocupaban la mitad de la página –seguramente el profesor disfrutaba reprobándolo tan seguido– provocaban que sus ojos no se pudiesen despegar por más que quisiera.

Suspiró resignado.

Si se sinceraba consigo mismo, no podía quejarse mucho por sus malas calificaciones. Después de clases iba a las prácticas del club de soccer, de las cuales se marchaba relativamente tarde. Al llegar a casa cenaba con su familia y en el corto tiempo que le quedaba lo dedicaba a estudiar y a hacer los deberes. Con esa rutina diaria no podía esperar excelentes calificaciones. No tenía la inteligencia de Sido y tampoco creía en los milagros; su constante desarrollo en torno al soccer le había enseñado que si querías lograr algo, debías dedicarle tiempo y esfuerzo, y precisamente eso era lo que no estaba haciendo con sus estudios.

El timbre sonó. La clase había terminado y era hora de almorzar.

– Tachimukai, ¿podrías quedarte un momento? –temblaba por dentro. Estaba seguro que vendría un buen sermón por su bajo resultado.

Mientras todos salían del salón demandando comida y el aún segundo portero del equipo Raimon se quedaba hablando con el profesor, cabeza gacha y cuerpo tenso, parte del equipo de soccer transitaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose al comedor en busca de alimentos para tener energía para concluir la jornada escolar y conservar parte de ella para la práctica diaria. Al pasar junto al salón de Tachimukai, Kurimatsu logró ver de reojo la extraña situación –el castaño no era un problemático y una reprimenda por parte de un superior no era algo común– y aminoró su marcha hasta quedarse quieto.

– ¿Pasa algo, Kurimatsu? –la voz de Shishido logró despabilarlo; ni siquiera había notado que se había detenido.

– ¡Ah! N-No, no ocurre nada. ¿Vamos a comer? ¡Muero de hambre y no quiero que Kabeyama se devore todo de nuevo! –respondió, sin querer que Tachimukai se diera cuenta de que había notado que tenía un problema. Luego podría preguntarle con más calma y, por lo demás, su estómago rugía y realmente temía que el defensa se acabara todo.

Cuando ambos jugadores del equipo se perdieron tras bajar unas escaleras, la puerta del salón se cerró tras la espalda del portero. _Ya tienes quince años. No puedes seguir pavoneando tras un balón de soccer todo el tiempo. Debes preocuparte por tu futuro, Tachimukai, y con estas calificaciones no vas a llegar a ningún lado_ le había dicho el profesor con severidad, con aquellas intenciones de "hacer lo mejor por su estudiante" pensó él. _Te asigné un tutor. _

¿Un tutor?

– No puedo creerlo... –murmuraba derrotado, soltando un suspiro y arrastrando los pies sin querer ir al comedor para evitar encontrarse con su capitán. ¿Cómo se lo diría?

_Tres veces a la semana, después de clases en el salón 5-B. No faltes. _El hombre había sido severo con el tema y él, siendo como era, no desobedecería. Sin embargo, eso le haría perder la práctica de soccer los martes, jueves y sábados, y él no era de faltar a la práctica nunca.

– ¡¿Qué voy a hacer? –se preguntó revolviéndose desesperadamente el cabello y, nuevamente, suspirando fastidiado. Terminó por querer olvidar el tema e ir a la azotea para despejar su mente. Hasta se le había quitado el hambre.

Y así se le acabó la jornada escolar, sin lograr concentrarse en lo más mínimo en las clases restantes y ganándose varios sermones por parte de los profesores por no prestarles atención. Avergonzado, realizó más reverencias y pronunció más disculpas que nunca antes en su vida. ¿Cómo podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto? No era tan grave... aunque él no lo sintiera así. Se sentía avergonzado por no poder mantener sus obligaciones a la par de lo que lo apasionaba, sentía que no alcanzaba las expectativas ajenas. Eso lo hacía sentirse mal al respecto.

Abandonó su salón y se fue directo a los camarines. Allí se topó de salida con Gouenji, Kabeyama y Shishido, quienes ya se dirigían a la cancha a calentar, y dentro del camarín se encontró con la mayoría del equipo, cambiándose al uniforme del equipo y charlando alegremente, como era de costumbre. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, quedaban aún con él Toramaru –él no había sido el único que se había transferido a Raimon tras la final del FFI, aunque admitía que la decisión había sido difícil– y Kageno, por lo que los tres salieron juntos, viendo como Endou se encontraba animando a todos los del equipo con palabras alentadoras para tener un buen entrenamiento; típico del capitán.

No obstante, ya una vez con el cuerpo listo para el ejercicio físico, Tachimukai falló en todo lo que se propuso ese día. No atajaba los goles, no corría a la par de los demás y tropezó varias veces preocupando a varios del equipo por aquel extraño comportamiento. Si Kidou no hubiese vuelto a Teikoku Gakuen, Tachimukai se preocuparía pues no podría ocultar su preocupación, pero ya que no estaba podría guardar lo que lo inquietaba por un tiempo más.

– ¡¿Estás bien? –se maldijo una vez más a sí mismo y se hincó intentando ignorar el dolor en su tórax. No quería preocupar a Handa y a Tsunami demasiado por su torpeza.

– N-No se preocupe... Tsunami-san. N-No es… no es n-nada –no pudo evitar que su voz se entrecortara al intentar hablar; le faltaba el aliento.

– ¿Qué te sucede hoy, Tachimukai? Ese tiro venía recto hacia ti, ¿cómo no lo atajaste? –cuestionó Tsunami mientras lo levantaba y lo ayudaba a llegar a las bancas para que se tomara un respiro y se hidratara un poco.

El surfista tenía razón. Handa había realizado un potente tiro directo hacia la portería donde se encontraba el ojiazul; nada que él no pudiese manejar con facilidad. ¿Cómo había fallado tan patéticamente al intentar atraparlo? Fue como si se le resbalara de las manos, impactando directamente en su tórax y causando que cayera secamente al suelo. Definitivamente había sido mala idea ir a entrenar esa tarde.

Se disculpó con el joven por haberle importunado, recibiendo una animosa sonrisa como respuesta. Tsunami volvió al entrenamiento, diciéndole antes que descansara un poco y que si necesitaba algo que le llamara, mas Tachimukai simplemente le sonrió y contempló cómo se alejaba y se reunía con sus compañeros para continuar la práctica. Cuando sintió que ya podía caminar con cierta normalidad, se levantó y se dirigió hacia los camarines. Para él, la práctica había terminado; ya luego hablaría con Endou.

– ¡Tobitaka! ¿Por qué te marchas? –Endou alzó la voz para ser escuchado por el joven, quien simplemente se volteó a verlo mientras se arreglaba el peinado con su fiel peineta; claro signo de nerviosismo en él.

Sin embargo, no contestó. Simplemente se marchó sin siquiera cambiarse al uniforme.

– Que extraño... ¿por qué se habrá ido así como así? –murmuró extrañado, rascándose la sien sin entender la actitud del de cabellos morados, desacomodándose su típica banda naranja que llevaba sobre la frente.

– Ni idea, pero no es el único que ha estado faltando a las prácticas –dijo Tsunami, quien se había acercado a Endou tras una serie de pases bien conectados y se preparaba a disparar hasta que vio cómo el portero se centraba en Tobitaka y no en la práctica; tirar no iba a ser buena idea, pues no quería lesionarlo ni por accidente.

No obstante, el moreno tenía razón. Últimamente varios del equipo estaban faltando regularmente a las prácticas. Kazemaru ya no iba ni miércoles ni sábados, alegando que tenía que ayudar a unos amigos del club de atletismo –desde que había concluido la FFI y los torneos de soccer ya no eran tan seguidos, el corredor había decidido repartir su tiempo en ambos clubes–; Someoka no faltaba a las prácticas, pero llegaba entre media y una hora más tarde del comienzo de ésta; Max faltaba sin ninguna razón cada semana y media; y Shadow iba algunas veces.

¿Qué les pasaba a todos?

* * *

_Espero su opinión. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida y por lo demás muy agradecida, pues, como todos, no soy una profesional y esto lo hago por mero placer y para el entretenimiento de mí y de los lectores del fandom de Inazuma Eleven._


	2. ¿Tutor?

**_Disclaimer applied_**

**N/A: **Agradezco a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo y especialmente a los que dejaron un review demostrando su interés por la historia. Espero que este nuevo capítulo, en donde pretendo mostrar las historias paralelas del relato principal, no los decepcione. Como siempre, estoy abierta a toda crítica constructiva y consejos para mejorar _~Apple._

**

* * *

**

**"TUTORES"**

_¿Tutor?_

Al concluir la práctica, y como todos los días, fue el último en retirarse en dirección a su hogar tras alargar su entrenamiento al pie de la torre de acero de Inazuma Town. Llevaba un balón en sus manos, mirándolo y pensando en qué próximo desafío podrían abordar como equipo. Sin embargo, una pregunta apareció fugazmente en su mente y lo dejó con un extraño sabor de boca. Si ya eran los mejores del mundo, ¿cómo podrían superarse ahora? Ya no había rivales a su nivel –aunque nunca se podía saber qué nuevo equipo en algún lugar del mundo podía aparecer para desafiarles– y los torneos locales aún no estaban ni cerca de comenzar.

¿Qué les deparaba el destino ahora?

– ¡Mamoru! –del sobresalto, el balón saltó de sus manos y rodó frente a sus pies para terminar frente a la figura molesta de su madre– ¡¿Acaso sabes qué hora es? ¡Te he estado esperando para cenar durante casi una hora! –sonaba muy disgustada por la irresponsabilidad del joven.

– ¡D-Disculpa mamá! Es que el tiempo se va volando cuando uno entrena, ¿no crees? –su sonrisa torcida y nerviosa demostraba cuan pobre era su intento de excusa; no era la primera vez que pasaba y seguramente no sería la última tampoco.

La mujer simplemente suspiró resignada. Ella sabía perfectamente de la pasión de su hijo por el soccer y la intensidad que poseía. Era como ver a su padre en vida nuevamente. Sin embargo, su pequeño ya no era tan pequeño como cuando el club de soccer por primera vez se formó tras la muerte de Daisuke y dedicar tanto tiempo al soccer no era algo que la dejara tranquila. ¿Es que acaso no había nada más que le interesara? ¿Ni siquiera las chicas? ¡Ya tenía dieciséis, por el amor de Dios!

Pero Endou era demasiado ingenuo y despistado como notar aquello, incluso a sus dieciséis. O por lo menos eso era lo que ella había notado hasta el momento, aunque rezase por que estuviese equivocada y descubrir, tarde o temprano, que su hijo ya no vivía en una burbuja de soccer.

Sin mucho más drama, ambos entraron para cenar y, tras recoger los trastos y ordenar la cocina, se marcharon a descansar.

El alba clareó más temprano de lo usual, iluminando las calles tímidamente, pero sin lograr entibiar aún el ambiente; el frío nocturno todavía se percibía en el aire. Sin embargo, esto no parecía ser impedimento para Kazemaru, quien era la única alma despierta en las calles de la ciudad tan de madrugada. Estaba acostumbrado al silencio matutino y, podía decirlo, lo disfrutaba de sobremanera. Una cosa era la adrenalina y excitación que provocaba un estadio repleto y ruidoso, pero la calma y la quietud de la mañana al momento de salir a correr era algo delicioso y único; sólo suyo.

Sus pasos resonaban contra las paredes de concreto que separaban las distintas calles. Al sentir una brisa naciente contra su cuerpo, aumentó la velocidad inconscientemente, disfrutando el chocar del aire frío contra su sudoroso cuerpo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y los brazos, hasta que un rayo de sol chocó contra él, dándole una fugaz sensación de calor que se esfumó inmediatamente y encandilándolo, arrancando un brillo carmesí de sus ojos marrones. Cuando se volteó a ver para orientarse –cuando corría solía perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio– se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el barrio donde vivía su amigo Miyasaka del club de atletismo.

_Es cierto, hoy es sábado_ recordó deteniendo su marcha y observando al vacío un segundo. Sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta. Últimamente se sentía mejor de lo normal, pues durante los últimos dos meses había estado ayudando a Miyasaka con sus estudios en la clase que más acomplejaba al pequeño atleta: química. Kazemaru no se consideraba ni mucho menos un estudiante muy inteligente, pero aquella asignatura la manejaba más o menos bien y, como él iba en un curso superior, los contenidos que estaba viendo Miyasaka él ya los había visto y ya los entendía bastante bien. Se sentía útil al poder ayudar a su amigo, quien parecía por lo demás muy contento y agradecido con él por la ayuda que le brindaba.

– Mejor me apresuro o no alcanzaré a ducharme y alistarme para ir al instituto –murmuró reemprendiendo el rumbo. Faltaba una hora y media para que el timbre sonara y en regresar a su casa tardaría unos veinte minutos aproximadamente. Mejor se apresuraba; había dejado unos apuntes que usaría con Miyasaka en la mesa del comedor y no quería olvidarse de guardarlos en su bolso antes de marcharse al instituto.

Y mientras él retornaba a su hogar, los más madrugadores recién se estaban desperezándose, entre los cuales estaba el segundo portero de Raimon, quien no solía despertarse demasiado temprano, pero que ese día conoció lo desagradable que podía ser el insomnio.

Estaba nervioso. ¿Quién sería el tutor que el profesor de álgebra le había asignado? Y eso que aún faltaba todo el día para que pudiera saberlo, por lo que no tenía más que esperar pacientemente –o quizás no tanto– a que las clases concluyeran y la hora de reunión llegara.

Suspiró y se levantó a darse un buen baño para terminar de despabilarse. Ya no tenía sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal del instituto, la conocida silueta del tosco Someoka apareció frente a él. Extrañamente, lucía incómodo y cuando se acercó a saludarlo, saltó nerviosamente y desvió inmediatamente la mirada, como si Tachimukai lo hubiese pillado en plena travesura al más puro estilo de Kogure. Quiso saber el porqué de la actitud del moreno de cabello rosado, pero éste procuró desaparecer de la vista del ojiazul lo más rápido posible, dejándolo solo entre la multitud de estudiantes.

– ¡Tachimukai! –la voz de Endou llamó la atención del portero, haciendo que se voltease– ¿Estás mejor? Ayer estabas muy distraído en el entrenamiento...

– ¡N-No se preocupe, ca-capitán! –se apresuró a decir, moviendo nerviosa y frenéticamente sus manos frente a su rostro– N-No me ocurre nada –quiso sonar convincente, pero el temblor de su voz no ayudaba precisamente a su objetivo.

– Tachimukai –la voz seria de Endou, aquella que sólo emplea cuando de soccer se trata– ¿Pasa algo?

Un destello de autoridad refulgió en los ojos del capitán. El portero no pudo evitar sentirse pequeño ante él, sintiendo esa admiración hacia su persona como una roca que lo aplastaba y le impedía decir algo. Juntó la fuerza suficiente como para dejar de lado aquella sumisión natural de su personalidad y, con la voz menos nerviosa que logró, anunció sus futuras ausencias sin evitar que una nota de tristeza se asomara por su garganta y se colara por los oídos de Endou.

– ¿Sólo era eso? –la risa despreocupada y ligera del capitán fue un bálsamo para las preocupaciones del menor– ¡No te preocupes! Si es para continuar en el equipo, sólo me queda decirte que te esfuerces tanto como cuando practicas para poder subir esas notas en álgebra –rió entre dientes y le dio unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda.

Agradeció tímidamente y continuaron caminando hacia sus respectivos salones, ya sintiéndose ambos más livianos. Tachimukai porque su capitán comprendía su situación –aunque ni sabía que Endou llevaba un promedio de calificaciones también ligeramente bajo– y Endou porque había podido ayudar a uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

El timbre resonó por los pasillos del instituto y sólo los apresurados pasos de los atrasados rompían el tenso silencio del inicio de las clases diarias. En uno de los salones de los cursos mayores, un joven de piel bronceada, sentado hasta el final, apoyaba su mano sobre su mejilla y ponía atención al profesor a medias; su próximo viaje a Okinawa lo tenía bastante distraído. ¡Las buenas olas lo llamaban y él no podía esperar más! Además, las matemáticas no eran precisamente su pesadilla y lo que ahora el profesor dictaba le parecía algo sencillo de entender. ¡Vamos! ¡Una vez que sabías las reglas básicas de derivación lo demás parecía un juego de niños! ¿Para qué tanto blablablá? Si ese hombre quería resultados, debía cerrar la boca y darles ejercicios o qué sabía él, pero cualquier cosa menos aburrirlos con su discurso lento e interminable de cada clase de matemáticas.

– Si una ola, en un plano cartesiano, pasa por los puntos (-1,3) y (2,8), su pendiente es… –musitaba por lo bajo, garabateando unos burdos dibujos incomprensibles en la hoja en blanco de su cuaderno de matemáticas. Calculaba la pendiente de la curva de la ola, para luego reemplazar los datos en la función del ejercicio de ese pobre libro que es profesor ignoraba cada bendita clase y luego poder derivar la función–…5/3. Entonces ahora sólo debo reemplazar la X y derivar, para luego tomar estas otras pendientes de olas, hacer lo mismo y aplicar el sistema. Que poca ciencia tiene esto, no sé de qué tanto se quejan los otros –pero claro. Cuando explicabas todo por medio de algo que conocías como la palma de tu mano, todo se volvía tan sencillo.

Pero no todos estaban tan tranquilos como Tsunami. En otro salón, Miyasaka sufría con la química porque, tras por fin haber entendido el modelo mecano-cuántico atómico que con tanta paciencia Kazemaru le había explicado, ahora la geometría molecular lo venía a atormentar. Y Endou, si realmente estuviese con la mente en la clase y no en su próximo entrenamiento para perfeccionar una nueva técnica que aún no había siquiera inventado, se daría cuenta que lo que la profesora de economía les estaba enseñando era tan extraño e inentendible para él como ver a un elefante rosa con bóxers jugando baloncesto.

Empero, como todos podían entender, Endou era simplemente Endou.

Y así, cada uno con su propia tortura o tranquilidad, la última jornada escolar de la semana pasó sin mucho drama (bueno, Kogure terminó en la dirección _otra vez_,pero eso ya era normal). Mientras guardaba sus útiles con parsimonia, Tachimukai repentinamente sintió como alguien pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y lo abrazaba efusivamente; el aroma a sal oceánica e invisibles rastros de blanca arena sobre su piel morena le dio una pista de quien se trataba.

– ¿C-Cómo está, Ts-Tsunami-san? –preguntó cortés y tímidamente, algo propio en su persona.

– ¡Listo y dispuesto a vencer a Endou con mis olas! ¿Vamos? –al segundo portero le pareció casi tierno que el surfista lo haya ido a buscar para irse al entrenamiento juntos, pero esta vez, a su pesar pues la compañía del moreno siempre le resultó extrañamente agradable, casi fraternal, tuvo que declinar su oferta.

– L-Lo lamento, Tsunami-san, p-pero hoy no podré ir a practicar –el de ojos negros alzó una ceja extrañado. ¿Tachimukai faltando? ¡El cielo se caía! ¡Este era el niño que era entrenaba casi tan terco como el capitán para mejorar sus técnicas! ¡¿Cómo que faltaba?

– ¿Pasó algo, Tachi?

– ¡N-Nada! –se apresuró a responder, escapando de su abrazo– N-No se p-preocupe, T-Tsunami-san. ¡Nos vemos mañana! –y se escabulló cual rata en la alcantarilla, dejando al moreno con las palabras en la boca y con el brazo estirado.

Una vez logró escapar de Tsunami, Tachimukai corrió hacia el salón asignado por su profesor de álgebra. Si mal no recordaba, se trataba del 5-B y allí debía de estar esperándole quien se encargaría de enseñarle y aclararle todo lo que él era incapaz de entender durante las horas de clases. ¿Quién sería? Por su mente, fugazmente pasaron los rostros de diversos personajes de la escuela. ¿Sería alguien del club de soccer? Descartaba esa opción casi inmediatamente. ¡Sería una locura! ¿Quizás alguien de otro club? Pero debían de estar muy ocupados con sus entrenamientos... ¿y si era algún estudiante de un grado superior?

Y mientras sus pensamientos abarrotaban su mente, al pasar junto a unos salones vacíos o que eran ocupados por los encargados de la limpieza, no pudo evitar ver de reojo una conocida cabellera larga y de un tono casi cian que era acompañada por una de un brillante rubio. No obstante, no pudo prestar demasiada atención a aquello, ya que, al correr discretamente la puerta del salón 5-B, lo halló tan vacío como cuando llegaba muy temprano en la mañana. ¿Se habría equivocado? Dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio del profesor y barrió el lugar con la mirada, con una nota incrédula en sus ojos.

– Vaya, sí que eres puntual –aquella voz logró que voltease bruscamente, atragantándose con su propia saliva al reconocer aquel timbre de voz– ¿Ocurre algo, Tachimukai? ¿Acaso esperabas a otra persona? –casi pudo distinguir un desliz burlón en sus palabras, casi como de superioridad. Viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar, ¿no?

– ¡¿N-Na-Natsumi-s-san!


	3. Actores

**_Disclaimer applied_**

**

* * *

******

**"TUTORES"**

_Actores_

Un imperceptible sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, sintiendo como la vergüenza provocaba que le hirvieran las orejas. ¿Natsumi Raimon sería su tutora en álgebra? ¿Ella? Es decir… no dudaba que fuera una excelente estudiante ni mucho menos, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse de que, entre todos los estudiantes del instituto, sea la elegante señorita ex–administradora del equipo de soccer quien tuviese la misión de enseñarle lo que su pobre y cerrada cabeza no podía entender en cuanto a las matemáticas.

– Di-Disculpe-pe la s-sorpresa, p-pero… no me esperaba v-verla aquí, N-Natsumi-s-san –pronunció sonriendo torpemente y rascando su nuca, intentando ignorar la incomodidad que se cernía sobre ellos.

– Es más una sorpresa para mí el que me hayan asignado a un estudiante como tú –confesó la joven, tomando asiento en donde el profesor solía ocupar; claro signo de autoridad sobre Tachimukai– Cuando el profesor Sasano me informó de tu situación, aproveché de revisar tu expediente en Raimon y debo decir que, aunque no destacas por tus calificaciones, éstas no son bajas. De hecho, son bastante buenas… excepto en álgebra –Tachimukai sintió como el peso de la asignatura le caía como piedra sobre la cabeza.

Sólo pudo reír torpemente al tiempo que, haciendo caso al gesto de mano de la muchacha, acercaba una silla a la mesa del profesor en donde Natsumi estaba sentada y se dejaba caer lo menos bruscamente posible sobre el asiento. Tanta torpeza acumulada le hacía sentir tonto, pero su natural timidez le ganaba en ocasiones.

– Espero esto no te haya traído problemas con el club de soccer –murmuró desviando la mirada, como si tocara el tema por mera cortesía hacia el muchacho.

– ¡A-Ah! ¡Pa-Para nada! Endou-san se mostró muy comprensivo cuando hablé con él. Quiere que me esfuerce para poder volver a los entrenamientos normales –agregó riendo entrecortado, rascando una de sus mejillas con su índice derecho (apenas rozaba su yema con su rostro), sin siquiera notar el suave rosa que cubrió las mejillas de la Raimon ante aquellas últimas palabras.

– C-Creo que esta primera reunión será más bien… introductoria. Hablaremos de tus debilidades y fortalezas en la asignatura, para crearnos un programa de estudio. ¿Te parece? –dijo casi atropelladamente, queriendo pasar rápidamente el tema del club de soccer.

Casi se le había escapado una furtiva sonrisa ante la mención de su capitán.

Y sin darse cuenta, el ambiente comenzó a alivianarse entre ambos, tornándose pronto en uno muy similar al ambiente de compañerismo y alegría que solía rondar entre todos los jugadores de la escuela Raimon e Inazuma Japan, años atrás cuando estaban en el esplendor del deporte. Aunque seguía aquel respeto y cordialidad entre ellos, y la autoridad de Natsumi se ceñía fuertemente a ella a los ojos de Tachimukai, éste fue capaz de sentirse cómodo con la chica y hablar casi como con un amigo.

Quizás me hubiera asustado un poco más si hubiese sido alguien que no conociera de antes pensó con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro al despedirse de la Raimon al haber concluido la hora de reforzamiento. Aún podía escuchar a gente en el club de soccer practicando y, aunque moría por unírseles, había decidido hacer caso a las instrucciones de Natsumi e irse a casa a repasar lo visto en clases. "Así refrescas la memoria y si te surgen dudas, las anotas para preguntarlas al día siguiente al profesor al inicio de la clase" había dicho. Sonaba bastante lógico y útil, especialmente el hecho de anotarlas.

– ¡Eh! ¡Tachi! –pero ni la voz del moreno surfista pudo sacarlo de su concentración. ¡Estaba decidido a mejorar! El álgebra era como el soccer… ¿no?

– Creo que no te escuchó –la obviedad de las palabras del capitán le hicieron merecedor de una mirada molesta del moreno. ¿En serio? ¡Fíjate que no se había dado ni cuenta!

Suspiró– No sé qué le pasa. Es como si estuviera desconectado del ritmo del oleaje –¿no podía establecer relaciones que no fueran con respecto al océano?

– Hay que darle su espacio. Después de todo, las prioridades van cambiando.

¡¿Desde cuándo Endou era tan maduro al hablar? Tsunami lo veía asombrado, casi para alabarlo, hasta que exclamó que se iba a ir a la torre de metal a seguir practicando para poder desarrollar una nueva técnica. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Si había alguien que no era consecuente con sus palabras, definitivamente era su capitán. Pero aquella actitud despreocupada, enérgica y a veces torpe era lo que lo volvía el pilar del equipo, ¿no?

Por su parte, tras haber ignorado sin notarlo al capitán Endou y a Tsunami, Tachimukai caminaba intentando recordar qué habían visto en la clase anterior de álgebra. Tenía algo que ver con figuras trigonométricas, pero no tenía muy claro siquiera qué significaba aquello. Maldijo mentalmente su poca habilidad con las matemáticas y, como deseando expulsar su frustración, pateó una lata que se estrelló ruidosamente contra el muro. Suspiró. ¿Por qué ahora todos los problemas que tuvieron contra el instituto Aliea años atrás le parecían tan pequeños y lejanos? ¿Sería quizás porque el tiempo había pasado y ya no era un niño, como antes, y el futuro se les acercaba acechante? Añoró los años pasados, aquellos que parecían llenos de aventuras, desafíos y problemas… problemas que parecían interesantes y solucionables con sus amigos.

Pero las cosas cambiaban.

– ¿Tachi-kun? –aquella conocida voz femenina hizo que se volteara y contemplara la figura de Nonomi, quien venía con lo que parecía ser un encargo de la tienda de Toramaru– ¿Ocurre algo? Pareces desanimado…

– ¡N-No se preocupe, Nonomi-san! Estoy perfectamente –aseguró sonriéndole ampliamente. Nonomi, ante la sincera sonrisa del chico, sonrió de vuelta y le pidió que le acompañase hasta la tienda, argumentando que no quería que la noche le cayese encima estando sola. Tachimukai, por supuesto, no se negó y olvidando completamente su plan de llegar rápidamente a casa (o mejor dicho, departamento) y repasar álgebra como le había dicho Natsumi.

Mientras caminaban, hablaban sobre cosas sin mucha importancia, las cuales siempre terminaban convergiendo en un tema en común: soccer. Nonomi, quien desde el FFI había conocido casualmente al Inazuma Japan gracias a la preocupación de algunos de los miembros por Toramaru, solía preguntar por cómo se veía el chico y si necesitaba más tiempo para las prácticas, el cual pretendía recortar de su trabajo en la tienda. Sin embargo, no sólo preguntaba por Toramaru, sino que también preguntaba por otros integrantes del equipo, especialmente por aquellos con quienes había entablado amistad, tal como eran Max, Handa, Kurimatsu y el mismo Tachimukai.

Sin embargo, la charla no se extendió mucho pues pronto llegaron a la tienda, en donde Toramaru atendía tan enérgico como el día en que Endou, Haruna y los demás descubrieron la razón por la que no se quedaba con todos en el campamento del Inazuma Japan. El chico saludó a Tachimukai no sin cierta sorpresa por encontrarlo allí, pero en cuanto apareció Nonomi, no pudo continuar pensando en qué hacía el portero de Raimon allí, puesto que recordó el encargo que la chica había ido a buscar por él.

– ¿No tuviste problemas, Nonomi? –preguntó Toramaru quitándose el delantal que llevaba puesto y tomando el paquete que la chica le estaba tendiendo.

– Por supuesto que no –respondió con voz cantarina, sonriéndole al de cabello azulado arrebatándole así un tierno sonrojo– Por cierto, ¿conseguiste la medicina con Tanaka-san?

Toramaru negó sin poder ocultar su creciente preocupación. Como todos bien sabían, la madre del chico estaba enferma y, aunque con el paso de los años el tratamiento había permitido que su salud mejorara considerablemente, no podía suspender el tratamiento ni siquiera por un día. Sin embargo, bien sabía el chico que a su querida madre le quedaban pocas dosis de un medicamento esencial para su tratamiento, pero en la farmacia habitual se había agotado el stock y ya habían ido a todas las farmacias de los barrios allegados, sin éxito alguno. Era una medicina muy específica, por lo que no existían sustitutos que conseguir. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo, Toramaru se estaba poniendo muy nervioso con el tema y ni siquiera en la escuela o en las prácticas de soccer podía mantenerse tranquilo.

Ambos se miraron con preocupación y mantuvieron el silencio, incomodando en cierta medida al castaño.

– Si quieren puedo ayudarlos visitando farmacias cercanas a mi casa –ofreció al ver la angustia silente de sus amigos, quienes voltearon a verlo conmovidos.

– ¿Lo harías?

– Claro. Somos compañeros, ¿no es así?

La sonrisa sincera de Toramaru no tenía precio. Asintió enérgico. Nonomi, también emocionada, se apresuró en conseguir un papel y un lápiz, y escribió con linda caligrafía el nombre del medicamento. Tachimukai dobló el papel y lo guardó bien guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al ver de soslayo la ventana, notó que ya había oscurecido y se excusó diciendo que ya era tarde y que tenía que volver a su casa. Pidiéndole que se fuera con cuidado, ambos encargados de la tienda lo despidieron y comenzaron a cerrar el negocio.

Tras un camino de casi media hora, Tachimukai divisó el edificio en donde él, Kogure y Tsunami compartían un departamento que era pagado gracias a los giros de dinero que sus padres y los de Tsunami enviaban mes a mes. Por no esperar a que llegara el ascensor, el portero subió los seis pisos trotando escalera arriba y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta que tenía un número 612 sobre el timbre, nada más abrirla la figura molesta de Tsunami lo recibió.

Tras él, Kogure reía como si hubiera hecho otra de sus travesuras, diciéndole con aquella mirada que estaba metido en problemas.

– ¿Te das cuenta lo tarde que es? –parecía un padre regañando a su hijo. Tachimukai abría y cerraba la boca, sin siquiera saber qué decir– ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! ¿Dónde estabas?

– El único preocupado eras tú, Tsunami~ –dijo de manera insinuante Kogure, riendo cual diablillo al ver cómo al castaño se le subían los colores. Éste sólo miró de mala manera.

– Di-Disculpe, Tsunami-san. Pero me topé con Nonomi-san en el camino y la acompañé hasta la tienda, donde me entretuve hablando con Toramaru-kun –explicaba él, esperando no recibir un regaño por parte del surfista.

Pero, como siempre, una sonrisa volvió a adornar las facciones morenas de Tsunami, quien rápidamente le quitó peso al asunto.

– ¡Ah! Así que eso era. Menos mal no era nada malo –y rió despreocupado, ingresando al departamento nuevamente dejándole así paso al castaño– Bueno, creo que mejor será cenar. ¡Tengo mucha hambre! –reclamaba hambriento sin notar como Kogure lo seguía de cerca con una botellita de salsa picante escondida en su bolsillo.

Al día siguiente, que para alivio de todos era domingo, muchos decidieron dedicar su día libre a haber absolutamente nada. El único que tenía un plan definido era, por supuesto, Endou con su plan de ir a la torre de metal a seguir practicando, como esperando que una nueva técnica le cayera caída del cielo. No obstante, parte de la mañana la tuvo que dedicar a ordenar su habitación –a regañadientes, por supuesto– y a la hora del almuerzo se encontraba de camino a la tienda de Hibiki, esperando comer uno de sus ricos platos.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver salir a Tobitaka de la tienda del entrenador, mirando a todos lados como si no quisiera que nadie lo viera.

– ¡Eh! ¡Tobitaka! –pero él ya había apresurado el paso y no lo había escuchado (o lo había ignorado).

– Que sorpresa verte por aquí, Endou –saludó Hibiki al ver al capitán del equipo Raimon entrar a su tienda y sentarse cómodamente en la barra, como usualmente hacía cuando él los entrenaba.

– Entrenador, ¿qué hacía por aquí Tobitaka? –aunque habían pasado ya dos años, Endou no podía ni quería quitarse la costumbre de llamarlo entrenador, cosa que realmente no molestaba al hombre en lo absoluto por el cariño y la estima que le tenía al chico.

– Nada en especial –respondió esquivo– Lo de siempre supongo.

Él rió en respuesta e Hibiki lo tomó como un sí.

Mientras el hombre preparaba el plato de ramen, Endou mataba el tiempo deslizando su mirada por el local, cuando repentinamente vio a Gouenji entrar con su hermanita Yuuka al local. Ambos se vieron con cierta sorpresa por encontrarse por coincidencia en aquel lugar, pero luego el mayor saludó seguido por la chica, sentándose los recién llegados en la barra junto con el capitán, quedando Yuuka entre ambos futbolistas. Hibiki no tardó en notar su presencia y Yuuka no tardó en entablar una conversación con el hombre sobre quién sabe qué cosa, pero que cualquiera podría notar que era sumamente interesante por el fervor y ánimo con el que hablaba la castaña.

No tardó la comida en estar servida, por lo que Endou comenzó a engullir el ramen que había pedido como si no hubiera un mañana. Fue tanto su hambre y apresuro que terminó atorándose con la comida. Hibiki y Gouenji sólo sonrieron divertidos discretamente, mientras que Yuuka le daba palmadas en la espalda como si eso ayudara en algo a aliviar al portero, que tosía como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Una vez el moreno se vio más aliviado de su pequeño episodio con la comida, la voz de la de ahora niña de 11 años se hizo notar.

– Endou-nii –después del FFI, era normal ver a Yuuka acompañar a las prácticas de soccer a su hermano sólo con el motivo de verle jugar, por lo que pasaba bastante tiempo con el portero, quien era tan animado como la castaña. De esa manera, ésta se había acostumbrado a verlo como otro hermano mayor, pero nunca mejor que Shuuya-nii, por supuesto– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

– Claro Yuuka-chan, lo que quieras.

– ¿Podrías ser mi tutor y enseñarme a ser portera?

Ahora fue el turno de Gouenji de atorarse con su comida.

* * *

**N/A:** Disculpen la tardanza, pero me suele costar un poco organizar mis ideas. Este capítulo se llama "actores" por la simple razón que ahora terminé de introducir a todos los personajes que se involucrarán de alguna manera en la historia. Sé que ahora parece como si no tuviera un hilo conductor muy evidente la historia, pero me suele pasar. Prometo que a partir del próximo capítulo (que espero traerles pronto si alguien aún lee esta historia) ya tendrá más sentido y podrán ver qué problemas y enredos aparecerán (las posibles parejas ya pueden vislumbrarse, pero se pueden hacer combinaciones interesantes con tanto personajee~).

Y sobre la última parte... nadie dijo que un tutor era sólo en materia escolar, ¿no? :D Apuesto que nadie lo esperó, hehehe~


End file.
